


The Good Life

by sonata_de_morte



Series: The Good Life [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Bodily Fluids, Bondage, Confined/Caged, Dirty Talk, M/M, Master/Slave, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 05:11:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonata_de_morte/pseuds/sonata_de_morte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was naked, as he usually was when he was in the house, and his collar was a heavy presence around his neck. Thick, and made of black leather, it marked Draco as Harry’s property. His slave and pet, and no matter how much Draco had disliked it in the beginning, he had warmed to his place now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Good Life

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my dear friend Alena, and based on one of our RPs.

Draco watched from his cage as Harry cooked dinner in the kitchen. His cage had been moved into the corner of the room from the sitting room where it usually was, so that Harry could use him while he waited for the casserole to bake.

At the moment, Harry was chopping vegetables and humming to himself, casting occasional glances at Draco as if to check that he hadn’t moved from his spot.

As if he could.

The cage was big enough for him to sit up in without his head hitting the top of it, but he couldn’t stretch out in it. Still, it was much bigger than the cage that was kept in the back of Harry’s closet, used only when Draco had been bad or when Harry was in a bad mood. It had been a while since Draco had been locked in that cage, and he wanted to keep it that way.

He was naked, as he usually was when he was in the house, and his collar was a heavy presence around his neck. Thick, and made of black leather, it marked Draco as Harry’s property. His slave and pet, and no matter how much Draco had disliked it in the beginning, he had warmed to his place now.

There was a chain attached to the collar and locked around the bars of the cage, keeping his head from moving back from the bars, and his hands were tied behind his back with black rope. Harry had also wound the rope around his upper arms, tying his elbows together behind his back and making his chest arch out.

Weighted clamps hung from his nipples, and he winced whenever movement made the little weights swing and pull.

For once, he wasn’t gagged, but only because he had promised to behave. And because Harry liked to fuck his mouth.

Draco spent many an evening like this, helpless and locked away, and though he had fought it when he’d first come here, now it was comfortable, and he barely complained. Most of the time.

“What do you think, pet?” Harry asked, turning his head to look at him. “Mushrooms in the casserole?”

Draco made a face. “Why would we want to eat fungus?”

“Because they’re good for you?”

“I’m not convinced.”

Harry arched an eyebrow and made a warning noise.

Draco sighed. “I’m not convinced…Master.” He knew better, really, but sometimes Harry let him get away with it.

“Better,” Harry said. “And fine, no mushrooms.” He mixed everything together and Draco watched as he poured it into a casserole pan and then slid it into the oven. The gleam in Harry’s eyes, told Draco that his moment of respite was coming to an end, and his cock twitched, already excited at the prospect.

“Are you going to play with me, Master?” Draco asked, batting his eye lashes and trying to look innocent.

“I was thinking about it.” The casual nature of Harry’s words was betrayed by the fact that he was already undoing his jeans and pulling out his cock. Draco licked his lips at the sight of it, full and hard and thick.

It hadn’t been a surprise to find out that the Boy Who Lived had a massive cock, and it was definitely one of the better parts of this deal.

The bars of the cage were spaced apart purposefully so that there was room for Harry to stick his cock between them and have Draco suck him off without having to let him out of the cage. As soon as that delicious erection came near his mouth, Draco was moving towards it, kissing the head and licking at it, keeping his eyes on Harry.

“You have better manners than this, slut,” Harry chided, reaching through the bars to grip a handful of Draco’s hair and pull him. “I suggest you remember them or you’ll get muzzled, and I won’t let you come tonight.”

Draco whimpered and nodded, squirming against the ropes that held his arms immobile. “Please, may I suck your cock, Master?” he asked, eyes dark and mouth watering. It was already beginning to leak drops of precome, and Draco wanted them in his mouth. “Please, Master?”

Harry snorted. “No. You can hold still while I use your mouth, though.” His grip tightened. “Open up.”

Draco didn’t need to be told twice. He opened his mouth and held still, moaning when Harry pushed his cock into his mouth. Usually Harry started this slow, knowing that Draco sometimes needed time to warm up, but now he kept pushing, shoving his cock down Draco’s throat and making him choke and gag.

With the tight grip on his hair, he couldn’t pull back, and he fought for breath and struggled against the ropes and chain. He knew that Harry liked to see him like this, bound and helpless, choking on his cock, and the humiliation of it went straight to his own cock.

“Good slut,” Harry praised, pulling back to let Draco breathe and then thrusting shallowly into his mouth. “See how much better things go when you’re obedient?”

Draco nodded as best he could, wishing he could bring a hand down to touch himself as Harry continued to fuck into his mouth, pressing down his throat occasionally until Draco’s chin and lips were coated in saliva and precome, leaving him a mess.

Harry pulled out suddenly, and Draco gasped for breath, strings of drool still connecting his lips to Harry’s cock. He watched with wide eyes as Harry fisted himself and groaned, and then flinched when come splattered over his face and chest, adding to the mess.

Harry grinned, wiping his cock on Draco’s cheek before stepping back and tucking himself back in. “Good boy,” he praised. “If you keep being good, I’ll fuck you after dinner and let you come. Would you like that?”

“Yes, Master,” Draco replied, voice raspy.

“Then you know what to do.” Harry ruffled his hair and went back to the stove.


End file.
